The objective of this research project is to produce a portable, miniaturized dialysis machine which is simple, safe, and symptom-free in operation. This dialysis machine should allow the average hemo-or peritoneal dialysis patient to perform dialysis by himself at home, unassisted. The machine will be small (12 lbs.), protable, and totally self-contained (without need for connection to water supply or to electric current supply). To achieve this goal, Ash Medical Systems, Inc., will combine 5 technologies which have been developed at Purdue University in the last 8 years. 1) A zeolite-based sorbent suspension. 2) A novel method of operation of plate dialyzers using a sorbent suspension in dialysate. 3) A computer control system optimizing blood flow. 4) A highly sensitive Doppler ultrasound particle monitor. 5) Continuously operating chemical sensors. The first phase of this project is to combine these individually proven technologies into a single, low cost, simplistic dialysis machine as depicted in Figure 1 (page 9) of this proposal. This dialyzer will allow single-button initiation of priming, dialysis, and rinsing (to a present hematocrit level in the effluent). At the end of Phase I, a clinical prototype will be completed, and data on its efficacy and safety will be available to pursue FDA approval under Phase II of the SBIR granting system.